


I Am A Drop In The Ocean And A Star In The Sky

by Gotthefandomlife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotthefandomlife/pseuds/Gotthefandomlife
Summary: I wrote this when I was sixteen. I had some not great feelings at the time, but I still love this work. Feel free to comment.





	I Am A Drop In The Ocean And A Star In The Sky

I am a drop in the ocean and a star in the sky  
I wonder how long I must wait to be seen shining in the night  
I hear the whispered words of others as I pass by  
I see many faces that pass judgment though we are just alike  
I want to shine not for others but for myself  
I am a drop in the ocean and a star in the sky.

I pretend to fly with ease when I struggle not to drown  
I feel at war not with the world but with myself  
I touch the mirror and pray the girl I see is stronger than I am  
I worry I will never be enough  
I cry for the child in me that wonders why I have to be something other than myself  
I am a drop in the ocean and a star in the sky.

I understand it is pointless for me to try and be someone who does not exist  
I say that I am fine when I just want to be held and told I can make through this  
I dream of a day that I will never care of other options again  
I try to be the best me I can  
I hope that I will have the chance to see someone shine just as I want to  
I am a drop in the ocean and a star in the sky.


End file.
